


Peaches and Cream (#79 Fresh)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is always waiting for the mask of Neal Caffrey to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches and Cream (#79 Fresh)

Peter always looked for Neal in unguarded moments where the mask of Neal Caffrey might slip away.

It was summer and El had insisted they eat outside. Neal had helped her grill fish and asparagus and toss a salad and it had all been wonderful then El brought out desert. The freshest peaches she could find, carefully sliced and covered in cream.

Neal took a bite and his eyes closed and for just a second Peter was sitting next to someone else. The mask came back a moment later but Peter made a note to feed Neal fresh peaches again.


End file.
